


Like Cats and Dogs

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cat, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cum Inflation, Deep Thrust, Dog - Freeform, Ejaculation, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation, Incest, Mating, Pregnant, Sex, Suspension, Tie, Vaginal, cock growth, deep penetration, doggystyle, explicit - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, flirtation, heat - Freeform, humping, interbreeding, male/female - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: This story defies the general term of "like Cats and Dogs".These two seem to like each other all too well and things quickly get out of hand. Especially now that the cat has slipped into heat and there is no one else around than that dog. He seems to be interested as well.And has to show what he is made of when that cat comes begging for his attention. He has to serve and boy does he do it.





	Like Cats and Dogs

They say that dogs and cats do not get along well. 

But every rule has its exception. 

In the household of dear old Mrs Fairfex, not related thank you very much, were two animals. The darling and joy of her life since her husband died. A jolly dark brown Cairne Terrier named Terry with quick feet and a lot of energy and a female brown snowshoe Cat named Mr. Tibbles. 

That there might be an error in the names did never occur to Mrs. Fairfex. She had never bothered to get either of her pets to a vet where the error might have been noticed. Neither of her pets was vaccinated or castrated. Because Mrs. Fairfex did not believe in such things. She believed in a natural environment, good, clean living, praying and making sure that neither of her pets got out for too long so they would not catch a cold. 

This would have been a problem with most animals who lived in the small, confined space of the old house in which Mrs. Fairfex resided. But Terry and Mr. Tibbles had found a way to escape the constant boredom. A way to rid themselves of their energy. 

It had started as innocent chasing around. Terry had quickly found out that Mr. Tibbles was a laid back female who liked her privacy. Startling her with lots and lots of barks gave him something to chase across the room for a few minutes. It had earned him a few rather painful cuts and bites from Mr. Tibbles but that was all right on a hunt. For a few moments he got rid of access energy and that was well worth the chase. 

One morning however, was different. 

Tibbles had started to become excited and moody. She was mewling and rolling around on the floor, rubbing her dark brown fur over the ground and meowing pitifully.

Seeing that she was already in a fuss, Terry had tried to startle her as usual and came galloping into the room, his petite ears flapping wildly behind him as he dashed. When Tibbles did not rise however, he came to a sudden, rather startled halt. Not willing to give up, he barked more and more, louder and louder. Getting seriously frustrated, he barked directly into her ear to try and startle her, but Tibbles simply turned and swatted him before rolling around once more. 

Terry blinked in surprise and licked the scratch for a moment or two to stop the stinging. Then he started sniffing Tibbles, in complete bafflement that the usual chase was not taking place. 

His poking, twitching nose caused Tibbles to roll on her belly, her tail flicking from side to side while she gave a slow, growling mewl. She raised her hind legs and presented herself, her eyes looking desperate. 

Still not completely sure what was the matter with Tibbles, Terry sniffed her anus. The hot puffs of air flitting over Tibbles' Labia caused her to mewl once more and wave her crotch back and forth. Her tail was casually placed to the side and her labia was twitching. 

This was a language that Terry understood on a deep and primal level. Even if it was caused by a feline. He mounted her like he would do with any female, causing Tibbles to step back against him. Her raised cunt was waving back and forth over his sheath and coaxed out the bright red triangular tip of his dick. A drop of precum was slowly building up from Terry's sudden excitement as he humped back and forth, searching desperately for her entrance. 

Tibbles mewled once more, she followed the poking tip of his dick with her backside, slowly trying to coax him in. As the tip of his dick slid inside, she mewled in pleasure and sudden frustration. Terry was lacking the barbs she had been hoping for and she gave off another, frustrated growl. 

The hot wet lips of Tibbles' cunt gripping tightly around the tip of his dick caused Terry to slam his hips forward. His dick grew inside her twitching cunt, causing her to mewl in pleasure and sudden surprise. Terry's front paws hooked themselves around Tibbles' hip as he thrust his still growing dick rapidly in and out of her, filling her, stretching her wide. 

Shocked by the still growing dick and the pleasure that game with it, Tibbles mewled louder and pressed herself back against his hips, feeling his balls slam pleasurably against her. His thrusts were good and hard and filled her up all the way to the cervix. Several times she could feel his tip stop just short of the tight ring inside her. She thrust herself back against him, digging her claws repeatedly into the floor and kneading it powerfully. 

Terry kept a firm grip around Tibbles' hips as he felt the knot at the tip of his dick expand, bumping lightly against her gushing lips. She flinched a little as she felt the constant pressure against her but the firm grip of Terry kept her where she belonged. Feeling Terry's thick cock stretch her lightly, Tibbles mewled pleasurably and pressed herself more firmly against his quickly thrusting hips. 

Over and over he slammed himself inside her, his knot bumping against her labia and the tip spraying thin, watery spurts of precum into her hot, wet folds. Terry growled lightly and strained, slamming himself harder and harder inside her. His knot stretching her lightly. Feeling the constant bumping and slapping of something hard against her folds, Tibbles turned her head, confused as to what was happening. Terry groaned and slammed his hips forward. The lips of her cunt stretched and Tibbles mewled in confusion and pleasure. Terry strained and pushed harder, her lips stretched even wider, causing her to shriek in sudden pain from the intrusion. She tried to move away but Terry kept his paws locked around her hips as his knot popped in. It expanded in the blink of an eye, locking them together and forcing the tip of his dick through the tight opening of her cervix, splitting her open. 

Tibbles screeched in pain and surprise, jerking around, paws flailing. Terry kept holding on to her, riding her like a bucking bronco, thrusting his rapidly expanding knot over and over inside her until he was too big to move. The combined pressure of her dick hugging cunt and the pressure on the bulbous knot caused him to explode into her in long spurts of thick, gooey cum that splattered all over the inner walls of the madly rolling feline. Her eyes were white as she screeched, suddenly locked by the gargantuan knot inside her, unable to move. Shocked and violated to her innermost core, she thrashed madly, shaking off the canine that was trying to hold on to her. She tried to flee but was tugged back powerfully by her cunt. The arrow shaped tip inside her very core moved backward and forward, splattering another long string of cum inside her. The pooling cum in her womb was sloshing around as she moved, coating the walls thoroughly and tickling her insides. 

Through her mad thrashing, the dick turned inside her, the friction scratching over her walls. Together with the pressure of the knot it stimulated the insides of her wall, causing her to scream loudly as she hit her orgasm. Once more she tried to escape the immense pleasure, caused by the pressure and the friction of the tight lock. She dissolved into a hissing, shrieking mess of twitches as her orgasm shook her. Tibbles ended on the floor, drooling while her body was constantly violated by more cum that was being pumped into her. Every time she moved only a little, she caused pressure on the knot, forcing another long string of cum into her womb, tickling her insides on the deepest, most intimate level possible and causing another orgasm. 

Still locked to the massive knot she lay there on the ground, her stomach bulging a little from the bulb of flesh stuck inside her, her pelvis slightly lifted off the ground and firmly attached to the standing Cairne Terrier behind her. 

Mrs. Fairfex had come and gone, trying to gleam why her cat was in such an uproar but failing to spot them under the tablecloth, she had shuffled off once more. 

It took almost half an hour till the knot finally started to deflate. When it was a little smaller, Terry jerked his hips upward, causing Tibbles to smack to the ground below. A few squirts of cum burst through her folds but she clenched immediately, trying to keep the precious load inside her. But it was a lot and now that the plug had finally been pulled out of her, she started leaking creamy white gunk within the second. Tidy as she was, her small pink tongue lapped up the salty leftovers that were constantly seeping out of her folds no matter how hard she tried to hold them in. She had just been stuffed too full and the tight muscles of her stomach were slowly squeezing out all the access material. Not knowing that Tibbles immediately lapped them up like cream. 

When she was finally able to move without leaving a trail of slime like a snail, she turned round and looked at her eager lover. She had never before been violated by a male before and this had been especially intense. For a moment she was unsure if she should get mad with the treatment or not. But when Terry stepped in and started licking her fur, the decision was taken out of her paws. Immediately she reacted by licking his snout and combing the fur on his face with her bristled tongue. 

…


End file.
